Mafia Reality
by Demonlic
Summary: AU! Vongola has released a VRMMORPG called Mafia Reality! This was the first VRMMORPG ever created and everyone are excited to get their hands on it! During the game they have to either create or join a Mafia Family and claim the title of the strongest mafia familiga! Of course the creator just had to make it difficult by not having a tutorial. So let the game begin!


**Destroyer: Had an urge to create a VRMMORPG KHR fanfiction.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: 1827 8059 6996**

 **Notes: Destroyer and Jackson will be appearing a lot during this fanfiction, the rest of Demonlic shall ever be forgotten during the fanfiction but will appear at random times. Also in real life within the fanfiction Vongola will just be a company that's really rich as Tsuna and Jackson as the heirs to it, also Tsuna and Jackson know that they are the heirs to the company they didn't tell anyone except for the Hibari twins who had somehow found out -cough cough- Destroyer -cough cough-. The Sawadas will be living with the Hibaris, it'll be explained possibly during the this chapter or the next.**

* * *

 _Hibari Household_

Tsuna woke up inside Kyoya's room, yes you heard that right. HIBARI KYOYA'S room.  
'At least I didn't have to get stuck with Destroyer who's a very light sleeper and she values her sleep a lot. I feel sad for Jackson.' Thought Tsuna as he got out of bed to go cook breakfast for them.  
As sound as he left the room he could hear screams coming from Jackson and explosives.  
He wondered why there were explosives in Destroyer's room but decided not to question since she can make things appear out of nowhere.  
While he was cooking he thought of what Reborn said to him.

 _Flashback_

 ** _"Tsuna, Jackson. There will be a game that will be released by the end of the month. Right now, Destroyer has four copies of the game which needs to be beta tested before being released into the public, she has already chosen you two and her brother to test the game with her." Said Reborn who was sitting on the couch across them. (Note: The Arcobaleno are adults.)_**  
 ** _Tsuna and Jackson were processing the information in their heads, Jackson being more quicker._**  
 ** _"Why does Destroyer have the game?" Asked Jackson._**  
 ** _Destroyer appeared into the room._**  
 ** _"I was the one who made the game but Vongola made it Virtual Reality and I need some people to test it out for me." She said and then disappeared to who knows where._**  
 ** _Tsuna and Jackson stared at the spot Destroyer was and were blinking._**  
 ** _They heard a gun click and they turned their heads to Reborn and saw that he was pointing his gun at them, how he even got that gun and still had it and was not taken away by Destroyer made them wonder._**  
 ** _"So, are you two going to test the game?" He asked._**  
 ** _The two twins nodded and ran away from the danger._**

 _Flashback end_

Tsuna sighed and went back to cooking not noticing the arms that were about to wrap around him.  
"Tsunayoshi, what are you cooking?" Asked the person who is Kyoya.  
Tsuna smiled and said "We'll be eating the usual."  
Kyoya just nuzzled Tsuna's neck.  
"Ahem, stop cuddling. I'm hungry." Said Destroyer who was dragging Jackson who looked like he went through Hell twice.  
Kyoya let go off Tsuna and went to the dining room which was connect to the kitchen.  
Destroyer dropped Jackson onto the floor and went to her chair which was the head of the table.  
Jackson woke up after he was dropped to the floor, he went to help Tsuna cook.

After they had finished cooking, the four people started eating.  
Destroyer didn't eat that much so she finished first.  
"After all of you finish eating, come to my lab." That was all she said before she went out of the room to her lab.  
They started eating faster including Kyoya, since it's morning and a morning Destroyer neans a impatient Destroyer and that was scary.

 _Destroyer's lab_

When they had arrived at Destroyer's lab they didn't expect four tubes with green like liquid in them.  
"Hello." Said Destroyer as she appears out of nowhere in front of them scared Tsuna and Jackson.  
"Anyways, step into those tubes so we can start testing~ We'll be staying inside the tubes for nearly a whole month but we will return two days before the end of the month~" Said Destroyer who for some reason was very happy.  
The three boys nodded and went inside of the tubes.  
"Also~ The water and food will go inside of your bodies~ I will be joining later since I need to build the visor to make the virtual reality true and that'll take a while." Said Destroyer as she closes the three tubes making the three people inside see Destroyer's smirk before falling asleep.  
One of the tubes opened and Jackson came out.  
"Looks like your plan worked. So what should we do while we wait?" Said/Asked Jackson as he hugged Destroyer.  
"Fun things~ Michael and Felix shall join~!" Said Destroyer as she teleported herself and Jackson to the two said people.

 _Inside the game_

Tsuna and Kyoya had already created their characters which weren't much difference to their real life selves.  
Their characters look exactly like Vongola Primo and his Cloud Guardian. (Note: The company, Vongola has 1 owner and 6 co-owners or 2 owners and 14 co-owners for the 10th generation.)  
They were looking at a screen.  
"Welcome to Mafia Reality!"  
That was what the screen had shown.  
They had gotten a message from Destroyer in their inbox. They had noticed that the screens were exactly like Destroyer's screens in real life and it was easy for them to use since Destroyer had inserted microchips inside of them to allow them to use the screens that Destroyer uses.  
"Kyoya, Destroyer tricked us again... This time Jackson was in it as well." Said Tsuna as he read the message.  
Kyoya sighed and said "Destroyer said that once we're in the game we have to refer to each other in our in game names."  
"Sorry, Alaude." Said Tsuna whose in game name is Giotto.  
"Hn." Replied Alaude.  
Giotto grabbed Alaude's hand and smiled at him.  
"Even though we'll be in this game for a week but it'll be a month in real life, we should test the game out! We also get special items from Destroyer after the game is released and that the skills we obtain in the game we can use in real life! Let's go Alaude!" Said Giotto as he ran with Alaude to who knows where.

 _A month has passed in real life, at least nearly a month._

Kyoya and Tsuna woke up from having been disconnect thanks to Destroyer.  
"Good, the two of you woke up. Sometimes when I place my victims inside the tubes they never seem to wake up ever again." Said Destroyer who didn't even hide the fact she said victims.  
Tsuna got out along with Kyoya and stared at Destroyer like she grew another head or something, she actually had her hair grow longer which was let down.  
"Anyways, I got the data that was sent to me after I disconnected you guys from the game." Said Destroyer as a screen popped up in their faces of the data that was obtained.  
Tsuna and Kyoya nodded not being able to talk.  
"Ah, I forgot to tell you that you won't be able to talk for a few hours due to not using your voice, it'll wear off." She said as she went to her chair that was in front of many multiple screens.  
"I suggest that you two clean up and give this to Reborn for me." She said as she handed the printed data to them.  
Kyoya and Tsuna left Destroyer's lab and went to go take a bath together and go to Reborn who was sitting in the living room chatting to Jackson.

* * *

 _The last day before the game is released: Nami-chuu_

"Hey, did you guys hear? The first VRMMORPG Mafia Reality is going to be released tomorrow!" Said a student to a group of students.  
The group nodded.  
"I heard that Vongola had four beta testers who tested it out and that they were from our school!" Said the female of the group.  
"Seriously?" Asked one of the males.  
The girl nodded.  
"Damn, those four must be really lucky." Said the male who asked.  
The group nodded and went to their classroom before the two demons of Namimori bit them to death.

 _On the roof_

Destroyer was surrounded by bodies who were not dead yet.  
"Those annoying humans are getting on my nerves..." Said Destroyer as she cleaned the blood off her tonfas. Yes tonfas not spear.  
"Destroyer, why are you using tonfas instead of your spear?" Asked Tsuna.  
Destroyer sighed and said "Hime told every single other Destroyer not to use their spear in public unless it's serious."  
Tsuna nodded knowing that the original Destroyer didn't want anyone of the other Destroyers to die like the youngest Destroyer who had been murdered on sight when she had used her spear in public by an unknown person.

Right now, Kyoya was taking a nap next to Tsuna who was sitting down and Jackson was calculating the cost of the hospital bills.  
"Destroyer, in the game when you and Jackson came on why was your name Mira?" Asked Tsuna.  
"Hn? That was because I don't want any of the stupid humans knowing that it's me when the game is released same with Jackson." Said Destroyer who was about to take a nap.  
Tsuna nodded.  
"Tsunayoshi, you did create the Familiga called Vongola right?" She asked.  
Tsuna smiled.  
"Of course I did. I did just take over Vongola with Jackson yesterday... God when you said there will be lots paperwork, you actually meant it. I feel more sorry for you since you are one of the co-owners." He said.  
Destroyer nodded and fell asleep next to her brother.  
Jackson stood up and motioned for Tsuna to go to class with him.  
Tsuna nodded and went with him to class before the bell rings.

* * *

 **Destroyer: When I said I have an urge, I mean it.**

 **Jackson: It's the holidays and Destroyer's not going to be updating the fanfictions starting from 3rd of Friday to the 6th of Monday. She's going to Melbourne for a few days.**

 **Destroyer: I don't want to go.**

 **Jackson: But don't you have to?**

 **Destroyer: At least I'm getting more internet to my phone...**

 **Jackson: Is that all you care about?**

 **Destroyer: Yes.**

 **Jackson: -sigh- Weirdo...**

 **Destroyer: -glares- What did you say?**

 **Jackson: -gulp- Nothing... God you scare me... Even people in real life are scared of you when you hear something that insults you.**

 **Destroyer: What Jackson said is a true fact. In school most people are afraid of me whenever I glare at them when they say something bad about me.**


End file.
